In large electronic systems it is common practice to use a distribution voltage of around 50 VDC to bring power to individual system cards. Each individual system card converts this 50 VDC to a lower regulated intermediate voltage around 10 VDC by means of an isolated DC/DC converter. The 10 VDC bus is used as an input by one or more point of load converters that provide power to the circuits on the individual system cards. On systems cards that require high power it is common practice to arrange multiple isolated DC/DC converters in parallel to meet the power requirements of the card. It is desirable that the paralleled DC/DC converters share current in a balanced manner. Different schemes for current sharing may be employed, including a scheme known as “droop current sharing” in which each converter in a paralleled arrangement has a negative-slope “droop” output characteristic. It may be desired to switch the output of paralleled DC/DC converters to different regulation points (respective output voltage values) in order to maximize system performance. Since each of the paralleled converters is an independent device, the trigger condition to switch regulation values will be detected by and reacted to within each converter.